The Secret Life of a Runaway Heiress
by YourFriendBob
Summary: After being abused by her father, Lucy runs away and enrolls in Fairy Academy. Here she finds: magic, friendship and maybe even love. But Fairy Academy has secrets, secrets that could hurt Lucy and her new friends. Nalu and other pairings. Rated T just in case. I suck at summaries(I think), sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I really hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! All rights go to him...**_

"I just can't take this anymore." I whispered to myself as I lay on the floor, hugging my knees.

Despite my best efforts, tears crept into the corners of my eyes.

"No, I won't cry. I won't give him that satisfaction." I said, wiping the tears away.

I heard someone coming up the stairs, they tried to walk quietly but they were walking too quickly to go unnoticed.

'Not again!' I thought, but...

"Milady! What has he done to you?" My maid *cough* best friend *cough* said quietly, as to avoid being heard, but still with urgency.

I just looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"You're leaving." She said, so quietly I wasn't quite sure I'd heard her correctly.

"Can you stand?" She asked as she held out her hand to me. When I took it and, with minor difficulties, stood, she continued. "You're going to pack a bag and I'll get you some food and a key to the window in the staff room. Once you get outside, throw the key into the fountain, Hank the gardener will retrieve it so we can't be traced back to your escape. Once you've done that, run, run as fast as you can and don't look back," She paused. "Travel on foot, we've taken a small sum of money for you to get started with. Go to the city and enroll in Fairy Academy, like you've always dreamed. But, use a fake name. Don't let anyone find out who you are, no matter what. And Lucy?"

"Yes?" I croaked.

"Your mother loved you and would be very proud of you."

"Thank you."

And with that, my whole life changed. I stuffed everything I had which was remotely normal into a grey duffel bag and changed into my most comfortable outfit; a blue tank top with a grey batwing cardigan and some ripped jeans along with some black combat boots. The next thing I did was quite surprising to me, I used my magic to ask Cancer to make me look like a different person. He added extensions to my hair and gave me some temporary violet streaks, he then gave me some grey contacts which I swiftly put in. Lastly he put some makeup on me, I only ever wore minimal makeup but Cancer: applied some blood red Lipstick, gave me a grey smoky eye look, lined my eyes with dark black and practically coated my eyelashes with mascara. He handed me a mirror.

"Cancer, you're a miracle worker!" I said, a little louder than I'd meant.

"No problem, ebi." he replied.

"Alright, you can go back."

"Goodbye, ebi"

My maid, Ema, burst through the door and handed me a sack of food and a key, she also handed me a golden locked with a picture of my family inside. I swiftly put it on and hid it underneath my top

"Milady, here take these and go! Goodbye, I'll miss you." Ema said softly.

"Goodbye, Ema, and thank you for everything. I'll never forget you." I whispered as I hugged her.

Once Ema and I had finished with our last goodbye, I swiftly but cautiously made my way to the staff room, climbed through the window and escaped.

(Time Skip)

After one week of traveling and sleeping rough, I finally arrived in the bustling city of Magnolia. I didn't really know what to do or where to go, the only thing I knew was that I wanted, no, needed to enroll in Fairy Academy. After asking and asking, I finally got directions. After 20 minutes of walking, I arrived at Fairy Academy. I walked in and started looking for the headmaster's office. There was one problem, I had no clue where it was and ended up becoming hopelessly lost. I thought that this was the end when I heard something.

"Late, late, late, I'm going to be in so much... Huh?" The petite bluenette's babbles stopped when she spotted me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her tone was serious, as if she suspected I was some common criminal.

I realized that I hadn't thought of a fake name yet. I remembered the violet streaks in my hair and decided my first name would be 'Violet'. I couldn't think of a surname and so, in my panic, I decided on magic. Then realizing that would sound fake I reversed it so it spelt 'Cigam'. My new name was 'Violet Cigam'.

"I'm Violet Cigam, I'm here because I'd like to speak to the headmaster about enrolling here." I said with fake confidence.

"Really? Oh, Gramps will be thrilled. C'mon let's go!," She shouted excitedly. "I'm Levy McGarden by the way."

"Thank you Levy." I said happily.

(Time Skip)

When we arrived at the headmaster's office Levy pulled me through the door and started speaking really quickly.

"GrampsthisisVioletandshewantstobeastudentheresohurryupandmakeherastudent!" She yelled.

Both the headmaster and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Levy, can you repeat that. Slower this time." He said chuckling.

"Gramps this is Violet and she wants to be a student here so hurry up and make her a student!" She said at a now normal pace.

The headmaster looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Ah, that's it. Well I'm Makarov Dreyer but you can just call me Gramps, everyone does." He said.

"Ok, Gramps." I said shyly.

"So, where are you from?" Asked Gramps.

This time I was prepared. I decided to say I was from Acalypha, a town that my family and I used to go to for holidays before my mum died.

"Acalypha." I said.

"Ok, what main subject do you wish to study?" Gramps replied.

"Huh?" I said, I'd never heard of studying a main subject.

"You select a main subject and a secondary subject to study and then the school builds your schedule around those subjects. I can understand why you haven't heard of it, some schools don't do it. My main subject is Japanese and my secondary subject is Music." Levy chimed in.

I chewed my lower lip while I thought.

"I'll study Music." I said thoughtfully.

"Good choice, secondary subject?" Gramps said with a chuckle.

"Um, do you offer magic classes?" I asked, not sure what I would pick if he said no.

"That depends, what magic do you use?" Said Gramps.

"Celestial magic." I said quietly.

"B-but, how's that possible? Layla Heartfilia was the last!" Gramps stammered.

"L-Layla Heartfilia?" I whispered before I could stop myself.

"W-well, um, I have a teacher who has a vast knowledge on Celestial magic. The only thing is that they don't use the magic themselves, so you'll have to learn by listening." He said quickly.

"I'm fine with that." I said.

"Lastly, do you require housing?" Gramps said.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well then Levy, it looks like you've found your new roommate." Said Gramps smiling warmly.

"Well, let's go to our room Violet!" Levy said, a huge grin plastered onto her face.

"Alright!" I said, mirroring her.

When we left the room I swore I heard gramps say: 'I need to call a meeting!' or something like that, I wasn't quite listening.

**_Hello again, I hope you've enjoyed! I wonder what Makarov has to do with Layla? Why would he need to call a meeting? Classes have started right? Will Levy realize that she's late? If you've enjoyed please leave a review and follow/favorite. Hopefully I'll update soon, Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Oh my god, people actually followed this story! I never in my wildest dreams thought anyone would even read this! Ant to the guest that commented, I know it's really fast. I wasn't happy with the last chapter at all, especially the ending though. I've tried to make this better, I really have...**

**The song is; 'This Song Saved My Life' by Simple Plan... BOLD is Lucy, **_Italic_**is Levy and _Both is Both of Them._**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail...**

After walking back through the building, Levy led me outside to a Victorian-styled building behind the school. There was a large wall encompassing the building with an eerie charcoal gate, on that gate was a metal name plate that read: 'Fairy Hills'. Despite the chilling exterior, through the gates were masses of colourful flowers. I didn't have much time to admire the scenery though, as Levy was leading me up a stone path towards the door. When we got inside I stopped dead in my tracks, the interior of my new home held a striking resemblance to my family's mansion.

"Violet? Are you alright?" Levy asked, puling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, oh I'm fine." I said with a smile.

"Alright, well you should meet Mirajane. She's a student here but, due to her superior grades, she was granted a couple free periods to run Fairy Hills. Certain students get privileges, not because of favouritism though, they have to do something to benefit the school in some way." Levy said while leading me towards a desk, behind that desk was a girl with white hair.

"Hello there. I'm Mirajane Strauss and I run Fairy Hills, are you a new student?" She said.

"Y-yes, I'm Violet Cigam." I replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Violet. Now Levy, I know it's nice to show the new student around but, have you been excused from class?" Mirajane said, looking Levy in the eyes.

I looked at Levy, she'd gone deathly pale and she was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

"I-I-I'm laaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttteeeeeeeeeeee!" She yelled as she ran to the door.

"Oh dear." Mirajane said with a chuckle.

I looked at Mirajane and laughed with her, I finally started to feel like I'd found where I belong. Then I remembered Levy was showing me where our room was.

"Um, could you maybe show me where my room is? I'm Levy's new roommate." I said hopefully.

"Oh sure, I'm supposed to give you a big introduction speech but we can do that when we get there." Said Mirajane happily.

She grabbed my hand and led me up a staircase. I looked around and saw quite a lot of rooms. We walked down the corridor until we were standing in front of a door with a label on it that said 'Room #369'. Mirajane opened the door and I looked around, one side was packed full of books and the other was sparsely furnished. I made a note to ask Levy if I could borrow a couple since I had neglected to pack any of my own. I sat my bag down on a desk on my side of the room and turned to look at Mirajane.

"So, your schedule should be in the process of being made up and I'll bring that to you later. For now you should decorate your room and wait for classes to be dismissed, when Levy's back you can hang out with her and get any info. Don't leave the dorms until tomorrow as no one will there's a new student and people will be suspicious, Gramps likes new students to be surprises," Mirajane explained. "Any Questions?"

"No, I understand. Thank you." I replied.

"See you later then." Mirajane said as she left the room.

"Bye." I replied.

I sighed, walking over to my bed. I plopped down and grabbed a pillow, pressing it to my chest I began to think of today's events. Then I remembered Gramps mentioning my mother. What does my family have to do with Fairy Academy? Suddenly my vision started to get hazy and I lost control of my body, I got out of bed and started to walk towards the window. 'What's happening?!' I thought as I began climbing out of the window. I closed my eyes and I thought of my mother, waiting for the end to come… But nothing came. I climbed back through my window and walked back to my bed, as soon as I was sitting I gained control of my body. Then it hit me. That had happened before! Years and years ago, right after my mother died. The only difference was that when it happened before, I'd been in control of my body. I clutched my head and started shivering, I didn't want to remember! I'd tried to take my own life! Then I remembered why I'd stopped.

"This Song Saved my Life." I whispered.

I began to sing the song that had saved me, it was a song I had written when I was upset. When I was about to jump my celestial spirits had played a recording of me singing it and brought me back to my senses. As if on cue a bright yellow light appeared in front of me and, as it faded, I saw a familiar face.

"What the hell was that Lucy?!" He yelled.

"I-I don't know Loke, I wasn't in control of my body! I think it was to make me remember the song I wrote when I was young." I replied, trying to keep quiet in case Mirajane could hear me.

"Why would you need to remember that?" Loke said as he frowned.

I looked at the ground as tears crept into the corners of my eyes.

"Lucy." Loke said as he pulled me into a hug.

I heard footsteps running through the hallway and pulled away from Loke, apparently he did too as he went back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Violet!" Levy yelled as she burst through the door.

"Levy!" I yelled in reply.

"Mira gave me your schedule! We're in the same music class!"

"Oh my god! That's great, I'll know someone in my main class!"

"What do you play?"

"I play piano and sing."

"Really? That's perfect! In class we have different bands and my band, called Lifelong, doesn't have a lead vocalist. It's an all-girl group and you'd fit perfectly, will you join us?"

"If your band mates say yes, then sure."

"Awesome! I'll call an emergency meeting right now, you can meet everyone!"

Levy picked up her phone and started making calls, I counted two. After about five minutes of waiting, two girls burst through the door. I looked at each of them, one had deep red hair and a serious expression on her face. The other had blue hair, a few shades darker than levy's, and her expression was unreadable.

"What's the emergency?" Said the redhead.

"Well, this is Violet," Levy said as she pointed to me. "And she's a new student. Her main subject is music and she's in our class. She plays piano and sings, our band just happens to be missing a lead vocalist. Coincidence? I think not."

The two girls' eyes widened more and more with each word. When Levy finished talking, the redhead ran towards me and grabbed my hands.

"Violet, I'm Erza. We'd be hounored if you'd join us." She said.

"Yes, Juvia would love you to join." Said the blunette.

"O-ok then." I said, startled by how welcoming they were.

"We have an assignment due tomorrow, it's a performance. It has to be a custom song that can move our audience. The thing is, since we never had a vocalist we might need to redo the song. Can you write lyrics?" Erza said hopefully.

"If you need a song that can move people, I already have one written. Do you want to try it? It's called 'This Song Saved my Life'. I muttered, not believing they'd trust me enough to change the song.

"Great, let's practice it." Said Levy excitedly.

As we set up to practice, I felt like I'd gained some thing I'd been missing for quite a while.

(Time Skip)

I stood outside the classroom door, I hadn't gone in yet and no one had mentioned me. I was glad, it would be more of a surprise. We'd agreed that I'd stand outside the class and walk in when it was my time to sing. Levy was starting the lyrics as she was backup vocals as well as base guitar. Our group was to go last. After the other groups had performed, I heard the girls go up to the stage and prepared myself. 'This is it.' I thought.

_I wanna start by letting you know this_  
><em>Because of you my life has a purpose<em>  
><em>You helped me be who I am today<em>  
><em>I see myself in every word you say<em>  
><em>Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me<em>  
><em>Trapped in a world where everyone hates me<em>  
><em>There's so much that I'm going through<em>  
><em>I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you<em>

I walked through the door and made my way to the stage as I sang. All eyes were on me.

_**I was broken**_  
><em><strong>I was choking<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was bleeding<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stopped believing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Could have died<strong>_  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was drowning<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it came on just in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_

**Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever**  
><strong>You always know how to make me feel better<strong>  
><strong>Because of you my dad and me are so much closer<strong>  
><strong>Than we used to be<strong>  
><strong>You're my escape when I'm stuck<strong>  
><strong>In this small town<strong>  
><strong>I turn you up<strong>  
><strong>Whenever I feel down<strong>  
><strong>You let me know like no one else<strong>  
><strong>That it's ok be myself<strong>

_**I was broken**_  
><em><strong>I was choking<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was lost<strong>_  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was bleeding<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stopped believing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Could have died<strong>_  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was drowning<strong>_  
><em><strong>But it came on just in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_

_You'll never know _  
><em>What it means to me <em>  
><em>That I'm not alone<em>  
><em>That I'll never have to be<em>

**I was broken**  
><strong>I was choking<strong>  
><strong>I was lost<strong>  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_  
><strong>I was bleeding<strong>  
><strong>Stopped believing<strong>  
><strong>Could have died<strong>  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_  
><strong>I was down<strong>  
><strong>I was drowning<strong>  
><strong>But it came on just in time<strong>  
><em><strong>This song saved my life<strong>_

_My life_  
><em>My life<em>  
><strong>(This song saved my life)<strong>

_My life_  
><em>My life <em>  
><strong>(This song saved my life)<strong>

_My life_  
><em>My life<em>  
><strong>(This song saved my life)<strong>

**My life**  
><strong>My life<strong>  
><strong>This song saved my life.<strong>

When the song ended, there was silence. No one moved or spoke. After what seemed like an eternity, the class erupted into cheers. I looked at the teacher and he was crying.

"Good job girls, good job." He said.

Erza made her way to the front of the stage and grabbed my hand.

"Lifelong would like to welcome our new member, Violet Cigam!" She said.

"So you're the mysterious new student?" Said the teacher.

"Y-yes, sorry I'm late. I was just outside the whole time." I said with a chuckle, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh don't worry, I'll forgive you since you've shown me such a wonderful performance. Lifelong has passed!" He replied.

We made our way to Lifelong's table.

"Hey, you guys were good up there. How did you meet the new student before everyone else?" Said a mildly threatening voice, I turned to see it belonged to a pink haired boy.

"Oh, you want to know? Well, she's Levy's new roommate. Not that it concerns you." Erza said, oblivious to his accusing tone.

"Violet, you look kind of familiar. Where're you from?" Said a boy who had black hair and no shirt.

"I think its common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking questions, that and wearing clothes." I replied.

"What? Goddamnit!" he yelled as he looked down.

The pink haired boy snickered.

"Ice Princess got owned!" He yelled.

"Shut it, Flame Brain!" The black haired boy yelled back.

The pink haired one jumped at the black haired one and they started fighting. Erza walked over to them and started yelling and I lost interest. Realizing Juvia hadn't spoken in a long time, I turned to look at her. I wished I hadn't, her body was squirming as she cupped her face and emitted a strange pink light. She was staring at the black haired guy and she kept whispering something, over and over. What was it? 'Neigh carrots?' No. 'Pay tarots?' No. 'Gray-sama?' I decided that was his name. I turned to Levy, she was listening to the teacher.

"Hey, Levy." I whispered.

"What?" She replied instantly, I guess she wasn't paying as much attention as I thought.

"Who are those two guys?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Natsu and Gray. They're members of Loud. The two guys sitting near them are Jellal and Gajeel. Remember what I said about privileged students? They're the school's top band, they get time out of classes to practice. They do concerts too, it's a way to get people interested in enrolling." She whispered.

I nodded as I turned my attention to the teacher, he was talking about the order of songs at a concert. It was surprisingly interesting.

**Well then, That's chapter 2! I really hoped you liked it... Please comment and tell me if it was any good and, of course, how I could improve the story! If you enjoyed follow and favourite. I'm really sorry it's fast paced, I always write with a fast pace. The next chapter(Which I've already wrote) feels kinda rushed but I just had so many ideas and they kind of just merged together so I'm sorry... See you next time(hopefully)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**So I'd like to thank everyone who's followed and favourited this. A huge thank you goes to Fairytail606 who left a really sweet review, thank you! I really like this chapter, even though it's a bit fast. I really delve deep into Lucy's character and I've finally made the Nalu development possible, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail...**

We were walking down the now empty Music corridor, the teacher had kept Loud and Lifelong behind, when the boys of Loud caught up with us.

"Levy, that song was amazing. How did you write something like that?" Said Gray.

"I-I'm flattered that you think I'd be capable of writing that but Violet wrote it." Levy said as she scratched her head.

"Really? Wow Violet. What was your inspiration?" Said Jellal.

I froze, what could I say. I was suicidal and decided to write a song to sing when I felt down? There was no way could I say that.

"U-um I didn't really have any." I whispered, he didn't look convinced but he moved on anyway.

"No offence but, I visited Acalypha a year ago and, you don't look like an Acalypha girl. They were all country girls and no one had coloured hair." He said doubtfully.

"U-um, I, well…" I stuttered.

"Violet?" Levy questioned, looking at me with a mix of suspicion and concern.

"Is your name even Violet? I've noticed that you take a second to register that people are talking to you when they refer to you as Violet." Jellal questioned.

I backed away from them, I couldn't be discovered. As I was getting ready to turn and run I felt a hand snatch my wrist.

"Have you been lying to us kid?" Gajeel threatened.

My eyes widened in panic as I tried to get away. It was a force of habit, abuse does that to a person. Light flashed before my eyes as Loke appeared and punched Gajeel in the face.

"What the hell?" Gajeel mumbled as he rubbed his face.

Loke stood in front of me, preparing to protect me if necessary.

"What are your orders, Lucy?" He said.

"Lu-cy?" Said Gray, as if he recognized it.

"Gray?" Natsu said, eyeing his band-mate.

"Lucy, that's it! Natsu, do you remember that mission at the big mansion?" Gray yelled.

"Huh? Yeah, I do. What's that got to do with it?" Natsu replied.

"Well, we saw a girl outside right? And we heard the maids call her Lucy, didn't we? Maybe that's why she seems so familiar!" He yelled, earning everyone's attention.

"That mission, the one we failed? The one that cost a life? The one issued by… Jude Heartfilia?" Asked Erza.

I dropped to my knees, the mere mention of my mother's death had pushed me over the edge. Tears came to my eyes and, for the first time in a long time, I readily let them fall. I was so stressed I didn't even notice.

"H-hey." Levy whispered, attempting to calm me down.

"Don't bother shrimp, she's a liar." Gajeel muttered, earning him another punch from Loke.

"You don't even know the first thing about her! Don't be so quick to judge her." Loke growled.

"Then tell us." Juvia piped in.

Everyone turned to look at her, she'd been silent the whole time until then.

"I mean, if we don't know anything about her then just tell us. It'd make this whole situation a lot easier to understand." She explained.

"W-well, it's none of your business." He stammered in shock.

"But that's!" Complained Natsu.

"No, I'll tell them." I whispered.

Natsu looked at me in awe. I was a crying shivering mess but I still attempted to speak. Everyone turned their attention to me as I began my explanation.

"My real name is Lucy, and I'm the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. A week ago, I ran away from home. I came here to begin my new life as Violet Cigam. I didn't want to use my real name in case my father tried to track me down." I managed to choke out between my tears.

"Why would you run away? You must've had a perfect life, you were rich!" Said Gajeel.

"She had money so her life must've been perfect? Where's the sense in that?" Yelled Loke.

"Well what was wrong with it then?!" Yelled Gajeel.

"She…" Loke trailed off as he looked at me.

I knew he couldn't say it, I probably couldn't. I pulled off my blazer and worked my fingers at the buttons on my cardigan. I was quite glad that I'd decided to wear a short sleeved shirt, to prevent overheating from the layers, as I could just show them my bruised and scarred arms. I paused, unsure if I was ready to let someone know my secret. After a moment of deliberation I removed my cardigan and let it fall to the floor, closing my eyes in the process.

"No way… Old man Jude was really nice when we met him. There's no way he's capable of that!" Gray Yelled in disbelief.

"He changed after my mother's death, he was planning to marry me off to some random suitor so he could expand his company. In the meantime, I was just a way to soothe his frustrations." I whispered.

They all stared at me, stunned into silence.

"I'd like to see you in my office, all of you." Boomed a voice over the silence.

"G-gramps!" Stuttered Natsu.

(Time Skip)

We made our way to Gramps' office together in silence, Loke had stayed out because he didn't trust the group enough to leave me alone with them. I knew all of them were watching me without even having to look. I shivered, they knew my secret. I can't believe I blew it on my first day, I was definitely going to be expelled. Where would I go then? I'd have to live on the street! My mind went through all the possibilities of what could happen as we walked through the seemingly endless hallways. Before I knew it, we'd arrived at Gramps' office.

"Violet Cigam, or should I say Lucy Heartfilia. What is the real reason you chose to come here?" Gramps asked, in his face I could see the confusion and anger I'd expected but I also saw something I could never expect. I saw sorrow.

I bit my lip. What was the real reason I came here? Now that I think of it, I never dreamed of going to Fairy Academy, but when Ema mentioned it I'd been certain I had. Did Ema do something to my memories? Was she able to do that?

"Miss Heartfilia?" Gramps asked.

"I… I don't know." I whispered.

"You don't know?" Gajeel sneered.

Loke stepped forward, getting ready to punch him, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Could you explain?" Gramps said, eyeing me with suspicion.

"When I left, I was helped by the servants. One of the maids gave me a clear set of instructions on how to escape and what to do when I left. She told me to go to Fairy Academy, saying something about me dreaming to go here when I was younger but I don't think I even knew about Fairy Academy back then."

"Then why did you come here?" Jellal questioned.

"When she said it, I'd been sure that it was true." I whispered, looking down.

"Memory altering magic? I don't know many wizards who use it but I do know that if the mage is weak or they use a weak spell, it will wear off quickly." Gramps said thoughtfully.

"Maybe there's a reason that you're here," Levy said with a confused expression. "Have you remembered anything since you came here?"

"Why would she remember something after coming here?" Natsu inquired.

"Actually, it makes sense. Lucy, has there been a point where you've lost control of your body?" Erza asked.

I recalled the incident from yesterday and shivered. Loke looked from Erza to me and back again.

"Yes." I whispered as quietly as I could.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

I looked down. How the hell do you say you attempted suicide to someone?

"She tried to kill herself…" Loke muttered, I could hear the sadness in his voice and felt a twang of guilt.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Sure he'd dropped the bombshell for me but, he'd dropped the bombshell!

"What?" Levy whispered.

"Why would you do that?! You got away!" Natsu yelled.

I flinched.

"Were you even listening?" Erza said as she flicked Natsu's forehead.

"What?" Natsu replied while rubbing his forehead.

"She asked if Lucy had lost control of her body, meaning she didn't try to do it." Juvia added, yet again attracting everyone's attention to her.

"Recollection. You'll remember something you've forgotten by re-enacting the event. It can be brought about by a powerful spell or sickness. In the case of a spell the caster will decide what and when you remember In the case of sickness it can be unpredictable and dangerous." Levy explained while everyone's eyes widened.

"Dangerous?" Gajeel asked.

"The spell can't be used randomly, the person it's cast on must gain something and cannot be harmed in the process." Levy continued.

"So Lucy's sick?" Jellal asked.

"No." I whispered.

They all turned to look at me, having almost forgotten I was there.

"I remembered the song, I wrote it when I was young." I continued to whisper, looking at the ground.

"Why would you remember that song by…?" Gajeel trailed off.

"I wrote the song when I was really depressed. When I tried to kill myself, my spirits played a recording of it to try and stop me. It worked." I said with a sad smile.

Everyone looked at me.

"Well, if someone is controlling you, you should have a guard." Gramps said thoughtfully.

"Y-you mean I can stay?" I stammered.

"Of course," Said Gramps. "You brats are all okay with it, right?"

There was a chorus of yesses from around the room.

"Then I think Natsu should be your guard." Gramps said with a grin.

"Alright then, Lucy. Say hello to your knight." Natsu joked.

I giggled. Gramps looked around for a minute before continuing.

"Just in case the person who's controlling Lucy managed to listen to our conversation, I'm going to pair you all up. I guess that means you're technically Natsu's guard as well, Lucy." He said with a chuckle.

"Pair us all up?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, it's for your own safety. I don't doubt the fact that you can take care of yourself but I think it's wise to have backup." Gramps assured.

"So who's with who?" Gajeel muttered impatiently.

"I've decided! You already know Natsu and Lucy, but the other pairs are: Gajeel and Levy, Jellal and Erza and, Gray and Juvia." He yelled.

Everyone looked at their partner, Gray looked particularly shaken

**So, I think the pairings have shown their faces in this chapter! I'm really happy with how this turned out although I think it could have been better. I've been getting sudden flashes of inspiration for later chapters and it's really messing with my head... I've been writing like crazy but I've still not got enough. *mopes*. Well, I hope you've enjoyed.**

**Bye!**


End file.
